helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Goto Sayaka
|image = Gotosayaka56566.jpg |caption = Goto Sayaka, December 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2017-2018 |agency = (2017-2018) |label = (2017-2018) |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 2017 |days = 2 Months, 5 Days |left = February 9, 2018 |acts = SPATIO, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Goto Sayaka (後藤咲香) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced on December 10, 2017 at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ but withdrew two months later on February 9, 2018. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the Oita local idol group SPATIO. Biography Early Life Goto Sayaka was born on August 31, 2003 in Oita, Japan. 2017 On April 2, Goto debuted as an 8th generation member of the Oita-based local idol group SPATIO. She graduated from the group on November 3."さあやspatio卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). SPATIO Official Website. 2017-10-16. Over the summer, Goto participated in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition for a chance to join Hello! Project in commemoration of its 20th anniversary and made it to the finals alongside seven others before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition. Following the audition, Goto accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei and she was introduced alongside six other finalists at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ show on December 10."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. 2018 On February 9, it was announced that Goto had requested to end her training, therefore leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Hello! Project before she ever performed a full show on stage."Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 3月 〜さくら〜" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2018-02-09. Personal Life ;Education As of April 2019, Goto is in her first year of high school. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Goto Sayaka (後藤咲香) *'Nickname:' Saaya (さあや) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Oita, Japan *'Height:' 158cm *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-12-10: Joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2018-02-09: Left *'SPATIO Member Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-2018) *'Other Groups:' **SPATIO (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' 8-dan in calligraphy *'Hobbies:' Dancing, collecting idol goods *'Favorite Food:' Fermented vegetables *'Charm Point:' Her long legs *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho, Makino Maria Works Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017 Hello! Project Station Trivia *She's a fan of Keyakizaka46 and TWICE. *She was the first Hello! Project member from Oita prefecture. *It took at least 4 hours for her to travel from Oita to Osaka for lessons. *She had the second quickest withdrawal from Hello Pro Kenshuusei after Sezaki Azusa, similarly both Sezaki and Goto only participated in their introductory concerts. *She shares the same last name with former Morning Musume member Goto Maki, and THE Possible member Goto Yuki. See Also *Gallery:Goto Sayaka *List:Goto Sayaka Concert & Event Appearances References Category:2003 Births Category:August Births Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Purple Member Color Category:Former local idols Category:Members from Oita Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:2018 Departures Category:Virgo Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Audition Category:Goat Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation